callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Melee Weapons
Melee weapons are weapons featured in the ''Call of Duty series''. Melee weapons are usually used in close-quarters combat situations, due to their very limited range. The most common weapon is the knife, but later games have featured alternate melee weapons including machetes and the sickle. Pre-Modern Warfare Prior to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, there was no standard melee weapon. In Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive, the player was able to melee enemies with the butt of their primary weapon or pistol whip with their handgun. In addition, players could also melee with their grenades, satchel charges, and binoculars. However, enemies were difficult to kill because of the short range, inaccuracy, and low damage of many weapons. Call of Duty 2 limited the players' melee attack to only their primary weapons and pistols. Call of Duty 3 brought back the ability for the player to melee with whatever weapon or equipment they had. The player still couldn't melee with a knife though, and were only able to use it once in the mission "The Crossroads" during a scripted CQC event. Post-Modern Warfare Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare was the first game where the player was able to melee with a knife, as well as the first to completely remove the ability to melee with whatever the player was holding. The knife has served as the default melee weapon for all games succeeding Modern Warfare, however, Call of Duty: World at War and later games also debuted alternate melee weapons the player could attack with. Many of these are unable to be used in multiplayer, rather they are only usable in Campaign and Zombies mode. List of Melee Weapons in Call of Duty Pre-Modern Warfare Note: Only a few weapons are shown, although all weapons are able to be used as melee weapons. '' Thompson Melee CoD2.png|Thompson Melee Kar98k Melee CoD2.png|Kar98k Melee M1911 Melee CoD.png|M1911 Melee Cod 3 knife.png|Knife seen in "The Crossroads" (Unusable) '' ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare '' Knife MW.png|Knife '' Call of Duty: World at War '' CoDWAWknife.png|Knife Bayonet US.png|Marine Raiders M1 Bayonet Bayonet Russian.png|Red Army Bayonet Bayonet Japanese.png|Imperial Japanese Army Bayonet Bowie Knife 3rd Person BO.png|Bowie Knife (Zombies Only) BRAAAINS... 1st Person WaW.png|BRAAAINS... (Unusable unless Accessed through Console Commands) Reznov's Machete WaW.png|Machete Used by Reznov (Unusable) Katana model WaW.png|Katana (Unusable) '' Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts '' Type 99 3rd person WaWFF.png|Bayonet '' Call of Duty: Zombies '' Codzombiesknifeicon.png|Knife Shovel.jpg|Shovel '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' Knife MW2.png|Knife USP .45 Tactical Knife MW2.png|Tactical Knife Riot Shield menu icon MW2.png|Riot Shield Bloody Combat Knife render MW2.PNG|Combat Knife (Campaign Only) Ice Pick third person MW2.png|Ice Picks (Campaign Only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *Knife Modern Warfare 2: Ghost '' Simon Riley Kill MW2G.png|Knife '' Call of Duty: Black Ops '' KnifeBlackOpsMultiplayer.png|Knife Ballistic Knife menu icon BO.png|Ballistic Knife '' Campaign Only '' Prison Knife model BO.png|Prison Knife Karambit Knife.png|Karambit Knife SOG Knife BO.png|SOG Knife Hands BO.png|Hands Garrote Wire model BO.png|Garrote Wire Tomahawk third person BO.png|Hatchet '' Zombies Only '' Bowie Knife 3rd Person BO.png|Bowie Knife Sickle-Ascension.png|Sickle Katana model WaW.png|Katana (Unusable) BRAAAINS... 1st Person WaW.png|BRAAAINS... (Unusuable) Danny Trejo Cutscene BO.png|Machete (Unusable) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) '' Knife blopsDS.png|Knife '' Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies '' Knife logo BOZ.jpg|Knife '' Find Makarov '' Soap Knife FM.png|Knife '' Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish '' FMOK Soap Knife.png|Knife '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' MW3-e3-knife.png|Knife MP412 Tactical Knife MW3.png|Tactical Knife Riot Shield menu icon MW3.png|Riot Shield Combat Knife held by Price Stronghold MW3.png|Combat Knife (Unusable) Machete Wielding African Militia MW3.png|Machete (Unusable) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance '' Mw3ds knife icon.png|Knife '' Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' Knife Woods BOII.png|Knife Combat Knife menu icon BOII.png|Combat Knife Ballistic Knife Create-a-Class BOII.png|Ballistic Knife Assault Shield Menu Icon BOII.png|Assault Shield Tac-45 Tactical Knife BOII.png|Tactical Knife '' Campaign Only '' Spring Knife Create-a-Class BOII.png|Spring Knife Machete model BOII.png|Machete Pulwar Sword model BOII.png|Pulwar Sword Combatant Supression Knuckles BOII.png|Combatant Suppression Knuckles Karambit Knife.png|Karambit Knife (Unusable) SOG Knife model BOII.png|SOG Knife (Unusable) L85s Bayonets Old Wounds BOII.jpg|Bayonet (Unusable) '' Zombies Only '' Bowie Knife 3rd Person BO.png|Bowie Knife Galvaknuckles HUD icon BOII.png|Galvaknuckles Assault Shield Zombies BOII.png|Zombie Shield Turned gameplay BOII.png|BRAAAINS... (Turned) Shiv BOII.png|Shiv Silver Spoon model BOII.png|Silver Spoon Golden Spork model BOII.png|Golden Spork One Inch Punch BOII Zombies.png|One Inch Punch Staff of Ice Origins menu icon BOII.png|Ull's Arrow (Upgraded Staff of Ice) Staff of Fire Origins menu icon BOII.png|Kagutsuchi's Blood (Upgraded Staff of Fire) Staff of Wind Origins menu icon BOII.png|Boreas' Fury (Upgraded Staff of Wind) Staff of Lightning Origins menu icon BOII.png|Kimat's Bite (Upgraded Staff of Lightning) Takeo origins intro.jpg|Katana (Unusable) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified *Knife *Tactical Knife Call of Duty: Strike Team *Riot Shield Call of Duty Online '' Knife CoDO.png|Knife Riot Shield icon CoDO.png|Riot Shield Katana Gold menu icon CoDO.png|Katana Sword menu icon CoDO.png|Sword Tactical Knife menu icon CoDO.png|Tactical Knife '' Call of Duty: Ghosts '' Combat Knife model CoDG.png|Knife Combat Knife Menu Icon CoDG.png|Combat Knife (and Gold variant) Riot Shield model CoDG.png|Riot Shield Tactical Knife Menu Icon CoDG.png|Tactical Knife Axe model CoDG.png|Axe (Onslaught DLC) Wristblades model CoDG.png|Wristblades (Devastation DLC) Push Dagger Federation Day CoDG.png|Push Dagger (Campaign Only) Samantha Cross with a Machete CoDG.png|Machete (Extinction; Unusable) '' Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare '' Combat Knife model AW.png|Combat Knife Heavy Shield menu icon AW.png|Heavy Shield Tactical Knife menu icon AW.png|Tactical Knife Melee AW.png|Exo Melee Exo Shield model AW.png|Exo Shield Uplink Drone First Person AW.png|Uplink Drone Knife AW.png|Knife (Campaign & Exo Zombies only) Ice Pick third person MW2.png|Ice Pick (Campaign, unusable) '' *Wrench ''(unusable) Additionally, in the campaign mission "Captured", the player can melee by pistol whipping with the Atlas 45, the SN6 and the AMR9. However, these melee attacks aren't one-hit kill, unlike other melee weapons. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III Standalone melee weapons '' Combat Knife Gunsmith model BO3.png|Combat Knife Butterfly Knife gunsmith model BO3.png|Butterfly Knife (added via update) Wrench BO3.png|Wrench (added via update) Brassknuckles BO3.png|Brass Knuckles (added via update) Fury's Song Gunsmith model BO3.jpg|Fury's Song (added via update) Iron Jim Gunsmith model BO3.jpg|Iron Jim (added via update) '' Other melee weapons '' Fists BO3.png|Fists Ripper First Person BO3.png|Ripper Uplink Stronghold BOIII.jpg|Uplink Drone Knife BOIII.png|Knife (Zombies only) Bowie Knife BO3.png|Bowie Knife (Zombies only) '' *Electrostatic Strike ''(Cyber Core) *Rapid Strike (Cyber Core) *Ravage Core (Cyber Core) *Bayonet (attachment for the NX ShadowClaw) *Apothicon Swords (Zombies only) *Rocket Shield (Zombies only) *Plunger (Zombies only) *Katana (Unusable) *Sickle (Unusable) Unlike previous games, players will not melee with a knife if they have their other weapon out, instead they will melee with the butt of their weapon or pistol whip. In order to melee with another weapon, they will have to select the combat knife, or have no weapons whatsoever, which will give the player Fists. Melee with one's gun can kill in one to the sides or rear, but requires two hits to the front. The fists take two hits to kill regardless. Furthermore, as of an update, there is now an actual weapon class for six standalone melee weapons in multiplayer, and they appear as secondary weapons. '' Kuda Melee BO3.png|Meleeing with the Kuda '' Cut Melee Weapons ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' '' Sabertooth untextured.png|Sabertooth AUG Bayonet Closeup BO.png|Bayonet '' ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' '' Atlas Sword Front AW.png|Atlas Sword '' ja:装備 Category:Weapon Types